Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, and more particular, to a method and an apparatus for separating a flexible display film from a substrate.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of economy and the improvement of science and technology, it becomes possible to realize bended and foldable display. At present, a flexible display device, which can realize bended and foldable display, is usually produced by coating a flexible display film, such as a PI (Polyimide) film.
The existing method of producing a flexible display device by coating a PI film comprises the steps of coating a PI film onto a substrate, forming a display structure on the PI film, cutting the sizes of the PI film and the display structure into a product size, and peeling the PI film formed with the display structure from the substrate (i.e., taking off the PI film formed with the display structure from the substrate). Then, the PI film peeled from the substrate and formed with the display structure is used as a flexible display device.
Since a mechanical strength of the flexible display film is naturally weak, the flexible display film may be heavily damaged, such as be torn, when the flexible display film formed with the display structure is peeled from the substrate, and hence the produced flexible display device may not display images.